Nurses secret daughter -Nothing is ever as perfect as it seems!
by Carlykinz
Summary: Linda Andrews the perfect Nurse, the perfect friend but, is she as perfect as people think she is? Is Linda a perfect mother as she is nurse?- sorry I suck at summaries but please read and hopefully you will like it. PLEASE REVIEW and be kind thank you . Linda A / OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Grace Andrews is the well-kept secret of nurse Andrews who her mother looks after and she lives with. Linda has finally settled and found the perfect house and gotten her dream job but, there is only one thing that this missing in her life and that is her daughter.

Will Linda win back her daughter or will she lose her completely?

Hi everyone, this is one of my new fan fiction stories with Linda Andrews and I hope you will like it as I noticed that there aren't many Linda stories out there and I thought I would start one that you all would enjoy. I apologise in advance for the grammar mistakes which I will try to correct as soon as I can. Any way please enjoy.

* * *

Linda woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring with all its might so, she slammed her hand down on top of the clock to stop the noise that was going through her and driving her insane.

Linda stretched and yawned and dragged herself out of the bed as today was a special day for her only her family knew what today meant to her. Linda smiled to herself as she made her bed and got ready for work. Once she had her dose of coffee she headed to work with a huge smile on her face and nothing was going to spoil this special day.

"Some one's happy this morning" Noël said as Linda walked past the reception desk. Linda went straight to her locker and got changed into her blue scrubs and grabbed her stethoscope and placed it round her neck and slammed her locker shut and began her shift.

Grace Andrews woke up to hear the sound of singing so she got up out of bed and opened her door to see in the doorway her Nan,, aunt and cousins singing happy birthday to her at the top of their lungs as it was Grace's actual birthday which meant she was now 11 years old.

"Happy birthday sweet heart" her Nan said before embracing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Nan but your sort of crushing me" her Nan let go of her but Grace was soon crushed again by her aunt and her cousins who wrapped their arms round her and hugged her tight.

"Thanks everyone, I better get changed for school" Grace said letting go of her aunt and cousins and slowly going back into her room.

"Alright Grace see you down stairs where all your presents are" Nan said turning away and going back down stairs with the rest of the clan.

Grace made her bed and decided to shower in her on suite bathroom. Grace let the warm water wash over her as she thought of how lucky she was to have a great Nan to look after her.

Once she had showered she changed into school uniform before she brushed her blond locks into a simple ponytail and then using the tongs to curl the tail. Grace looked into the mirror at her appearance only to frown at herself.

"God I look like "her" right now "Grace often called her mother by her first name or just used the word "her" to describe her when people asked about her. Grace never liked talking about her mother but, she often found herself thinking about her. Grace never needed much reminding what her mother looked like because she had her mother's blond hair and her pale blue expressive eyes and pale complexion so looking in the mirror she would be reminded of her mother.

Grace sighed before she left her room and descended the stairs thinking about her mother, wondering if she cared it was her birthday or knew how old she was going to be or if she has sent a card or anything to wish her a happy birthday but Grace knew she wouldn't get anything but she liked to hope.

"There you are , come and open your presents" Britney said as seeing her at the bottom of the stairs in a day-dream so she grabbed hold of Grace's hand and dragged her into the kitchen to see the table covered in birthday gifts so she started to slowly open them one by one. Grace noticed there wasn't anything from "her" so she put on a bright and happy face and thanked everyone for the lovely gifts.

"Thank you everyone for the lovely gifts but, we better get going to school Brit"

"Yeah suppose we should" Grace and Britney Grabbed their bags and kissed everyone goodbye and headed to school but Grace was called to stop by her Nan.

"Remember your having a party after school so, don't be late home but have a good day sweet pea"

"Thanks Nan" both girls left for school.

School wasn't very eventful today but Britney and Grace had a good time messing about with friends and having lunch gossiping about buys and clothes. Last lesson was Graces favourite which was English which made the time go quicker because as soon as she entered the class room it was home time.

Back at the ED Linda's shift went rather quickly for her as it was rather busy for the ED which made time fly by. Linda saw everything today from broken bones to unusual objects inserted in children's ears and noses but nothing was ruining today for her not even Lego star wars objects up children's noses ruin her day.

"Linda fancy a drink after work today?" Zoe asked as she approached Linda filing in paper work at the nurses' station.

"Oh I can't it's my ... Nephews birthday" Linda lied but Zoe seemed to have noticed the hesitation in her voice because she frowned at her usual drinking partner.

"It really is his birthday sorry another time? Just going to wish him a happy birthday" Linda rushed off to the toilets not letting Zoe answer. Once Linda entered the toilet she sighed a huge sigh of relief. She knew it was silly lying to her best friend like that but, she would tell her when she was ready.

"Happy Birthday baby" Linda whispered to no one in particular but she felt the tears slips down her face as she thought of her daughter who was now 11 today. Linda thought about what to get Grace over the last few days and he just had no Idea to get her so, she got her the only thing she wanted at that age hoping that would be the same for Grace.

Britney and Grace walked home from school to only walk into a different home which was now covered with party decorations and banners with 11 today on them.

"Wow" was all Grace could say as she walked into the house.

"Nan's gone all out "Britney said looking round the house in awe.

"How was school girls" Denise asked as she saw the girls mesmerised by the decorations.

"It was alright" they said in unison.

An hour went by and the party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time with friends and close family.

After an 8 hour shift it was time for Linda to go and try to get into her daughters party but, she knew she was the hated one of the family but she could try.

Linda pulled up outside her childhood home to see 11 today balloons and banner on the front door. Linda took a few minutes where she checked herself in the mirror to see if she looked ok but she saw that she looked a bit tired with bags under eyes so she applied some foundation and some lip gloss before she got out of the car but never bothered to lock it as she knew she wouldn't be able to stay long. She rang the bell and waited nervously for someone to open the door and a few moments later the door opened to reveal her Linda's mother.

"Hi mum, I was wondering if I could come to Grace's birthday party" Linda's mother looked at her weakly.

"Who is it?" Linda heard Grace say behind the door.

"It's your mother" Linda's mother opened the door wide so Grace could see for herself who it was.

"Nan said you couldn't come and I knew you wouldn't" Grace said which upset Linda.

"What Nan meant was I couldn't stay long that's all"

"Mum could you give us a few minutes" Linda's mother nodded and walked away leaving Linda and Grace in silence.

"Nan said you couldn't come in didn't she" Linda nodded.

"Your Nan and me only want the best for you that's all" Linda smile

"I brought you a present" Linda handed the small box to Grace whom she opened to reveal a key.

"What is it?" Grace frowned in confusion to why she gave her a key.

"It's the key to my apartment, where you will always be welcome and some where to stay when you need a break" Linda said shyly.

"Well I'll let you get back to your party, Happy birthday sweetheart and enjoy your day" Linda smiled and turned away happy that she shared a few minutes with Grace.

Linda arrived home to a lonely apartment to see she had nothing in the fridge so she headed food shopping.

Once she had gotten what she needed she arrived home and hour later and headed straight to the kitchen to put the shopping away only to see a slice of birthday cake with a message written on a piece of paper in Grace's neat writing.

Happy "my" Birthday Linda

Grace

Linda smiled and tucked into the cake knowing Grace made the choice herself to come to her apartment and leave her a piece of birthday cake must mean she doesn't hater her after all.

* * *

Well I hope you liked that, I used bits from another show which I changed to fit this story. If no one likes this Idea then I shall delete the story. I will be updating my other stories soon and I have another Jeff and Dixie story coming soon so follow me to find out. You can also follow me on Twitter Carlykinz and I will follow back. Thank you .


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews they made my day. I have to say I was worried after posting but the more I thought about it the more I loved this story.

* * *

A couple of days later Linda sneaked to the ladies toilets at work where she decided to contact Grace after leaving that cake so she called her Grace's mobile only to hear her mother's voice instead of Grace's.

"Mum, what are you doing with Grace's phone?" Linda asked confused why she had her daughter's phone.

"What are you doing calling her mobile, we have talked about this Linda"

"Well you ignore the calls to my house"

"You know the phone works both ways Linda, she could call you if she wanted" Linda's mother said coldly.

"Well I was wondering if I could see Grace and spend time with her as I am her mother"

"We'll see" her mother hung up

"At least let me talk to her" Linda said to the dead line on the phone. Linda felt the warm tears slip down her cheeks.

Linda wiped her eyes and went back to work in a bad mood snapping at everyone who dared open their mouth to speak to her.

Zoe grabbed Linda and pulled her into the staffroom. "Right you are going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you as you have been snapping at everyone and well we have had enough.

"I can't tell you Zoe"

"Oh yes you can and you will Linda Andrews right now" Zoe demanded.

"Fine, 11 years ago I gave birth to my daughter Grace and well she lives with my mother and all I am allowed to do is pay for dance lessons and things she needs and when I try to see her or talk to her my mother turns it round saying I'm buying her affection"

"Oh Linda, why didn't you tell me I could have helped"

"I know I'm sorry I never told you but I wanted to keep my personal life private and the easiest thing was to pretend I never had Grace but I think about her everyday"

"It's alright, I know why you did it and like I said I could have helped or willing to help"

"Thank you so much Zoe and once again I'm sorry for not telling you this part of my life"

"It's alright, look this may sound bossy but try as much as you can to get her back" Linda nodded.

Linda was thankful for her best friend willing to help her as much as she could and this made her wish she had told her sooner rather than later.

Once Linda's shift had ended she head down the pub

With her best friend and the group to have a much-needed good time and a good laugh.

Linda's mother never told Grace that she phoned but she did regret snapping at Linda but she was doing what she thought was for the best for Grace and that was pushing Linda away because if she got too close to Linda she would only crush her hopes and dreams.

**A few days later**

Linda dialled Grace's mobile and waited for her to answer.

"Hello"

"Grace, Hi I was hoping to get you before school"

"What do you want Linda? I'm going to be late for school"

"I've been thinking how about we have lunch after school"

"I can't today I have dance class after school"

"Oh well how about Friday? we can go to the place round the corner from school" the line went silent

"Grace?"

Zoe walked in just as Linda was on the phone to Grace.

"Yeah ok, but I have to go bye" Grace hung up and rushed to get to school on time.

Zoe waited for Linda to finish the call before she said anything.

"How did that sound?" Linda asked excitedly

"Ok, I don't mean to sound harsh but just back off a bit"

"Yeah but you said to do what I can to get her back"

"Yeah but just take it slowly Linda" Linda thought about what Zoe just said but she didn't think she was being pushy

Later on that day Zoe asked Linda to lunch to their favourite café which was in town so they took Zoe's car and parked down the high street and began walking down the street when Linda suddenly walked off.

"Linda? Where are you going?" Zoe called after but it was no use she was already far ahead so Zoe tried to catch up wearing her killer heels. Once Zoe caught up with Linda she realised that it was a dance school and Linda was standing outside looking in the window to see Grace standing there in her dance wear talking to a cute guy who was making her blush and clearly making her laugh and obviously liked Grace.

"I'm going in"

"Linda..." Zoe never got to finish her sentence as Linda was already inside and already walking over to Grace.

"Grace, Hi"

"Linda what are you doing here? I'm not supposed to meet you until tomorrow" Grace dumb founded as she watched the cute guy slowly walk away from her.

"I just wanted, I just thought"

"No, you didn't think at all you never do" Grace stormed off through some double doors. Zoe watched as Linda looked defeated and walked back to Zoe with her head down.

"I told you to back off a bit Linda and now look what's happened" Zoe and Linda went to lunch but, Linda was just not herself later that little incident with Grace earlier and Zoe could see her best friend was hurt.

"I'm sorry Zoe but, I'm going tell Tess I didn't feel well please and I'll call her later to explain" Zoe nodded as she watched Linda leave feeling hurt and her heart crushed.

Once Linda arrived home she just lay on the sofa and wrapped her fleece blanket round her and watched TV only to glance once in a while at the photo of Grace and Linda when Grace was round about the tender age of 4 and they were both smiling and Grace actually had her arms round Linda. Looking at the picture she began to feel herself tear up.

Linda stayed on the sofa and didn't move until she knew she had to phone Tess and apologise for today.

"Hi Tess, it's Linda, I'm sorry for today but, I felt so sick and was sick once I got home but I will be in tomorrow"

"Don't worry you just rest and see you tomorrow "Linda loved Tess she was so understanding and just a great person to work for. Linda weakly got up and changed and had an early night and looked forward to lunch with Grace tomorrow.

Grace went to bed that night confused why her mother was trying so hard when after all these years she never really bothered before but, Grace quite liked the Idea of her mother actually caring about her and wanting her back but, she wished she would just back off a bit. Grace never told her Nan about the encounter today at dance and she never was going to, knowing her Nan would go mad once she knew what Linda was trying to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Linda got up extra early to make up for yesterday and headed to work an hour early. Once Linda entered the building she was swamped with patients asking her when they would be seen. Linda rushed into the staffroom and put her things in the locker and left the room and headed to see Tess in her office. Linda knocked waiting for Tess to reply.

"Come in "Tess called out. Linda opened the door and walked into her office and closed the door behind her.

"Linda, were not expecting you until 9" Tess looked at her watch to see it was just after 8am.

"I came in an hour early just too well make up for yesterday really and once again I am sorry for yesterday" Linda felt like she was back in school apologising to the headmistress.

"Oh don't even worry about it, you are better today?"

"Oh yeah much better thank you"

"Good well that's all that matters, I appreciate you coming in early for me and well I better let you get back to work" Linda smiled at Tess and walked out of the room and closed the door behind her quietly and went straight to work.

Linda grabbed patient's notes from the pile and called out their name in her thick northern accent.

"Ruth Jones" Linda called out loudly to see a young girl hobble over to her with a large laceration to her right leg.

"Are you alright or would like me to get a wheel chair for you?" Linda asked seeing Ruth was having trouble to hobble.

"Oh no it's alright" Linda smiled at the young girl who smiled back feeling a bit more at ease now with Linda.

"I'm Linda and I'm a nurse. Ok, if you could pop yourself on the bed here and I will take a look" Ruth did as Linda asked and got up on the bed.

"How did this happen?"

"I was getting in my car heading to work when I fell and cut my leg open on the curb where someone had left an empty glass bottle" Linda leant closer to Ruth's leg to see small bits of shattered glass buried deep into her leg.

"Oh that sounds painful, are you in any pain at the moment Ruth? does it hurt any were else a part from the wound"

"Ruth shook her head "It's just the wound that hurts really more than anything" Linda nodded as she grabbed the trolley that she will use whilst dealing with Ruth's leg.

"I will be right back, just getting this I will need to clean this for you alright, try to stay still" Linda closed the cubical curtain and went to the supply draws and grabbed the things she needed. Linda opened the curtain and closed it again for privacy for Ruth.

"Ok, this may sting a little" Linda said as she removed the bits of glass and then clean the affected area. Once Linda was sure it was clean and well dressed she discharged Ruth and told her to take it easy. Linda's day continued to get busier and busier by the second. When half 12 came around Linda could feel her stomach rumbling as the last thing she remembered eating this morning was breakfast and that was 5 hours ago.

Linda took a much-needed break and headed to the cafeteria and grabbed a light brunch which consisted of a fruit salad a Twix and a small coffee. Linda purchased her brunch and took a seat at an empty table and began nibbling on her brunch. This quiet time helped Linda to think of things to ask Grace only not wanting to sit in an uncomfortable silence. Linda was in a day-dream when she next glanced at her watch it was more than time for her to get back to work but she didn't worry knowing Tess wouldn't mind her being a few minutes late back. Linda made her way back to reception feeling better after eating something. Half 3 came round quickly for Linda as she finished with her last patient before she headed to her locker to change out of her blue scrubs. Linda looked at herself in the mirror and applied a little lip gloss and a small amount of foundation under eyes to hide her tired eyes.

"You look fine now go or you'll be late" Linda saw Zoe walk into the staff room in her mirror.

"Thank you, can't talk got to go see you later at the pub?" Zoe nodded and waved her good friend goodbye.

Linda was lucky to get a space outside the café so she locked the car and rushed in and at a table and ordered herself a much-needed coffee as she waited for Grace. A few minutes later Grace walked into the café and walked calmly over to Linda who smiled at her daughter.

"Hi" Linda said brightly

Hi" Grace said back nervously

"So what do you fancy to eat "Grace shrugged and Linda wasn't sure what to say next so she grabbed the menu and began to look at the options. Grace picked up the menu and looked at the delicious options.

"So how was school" Linda asked nervously as she glanced at Grace and back at the menu.

"Schools, school. Is that all you came here for is to ask me about school?" Grace frowned.

"No, of course not, so have you chosen what you want?" Linda asked and Grace nodded.

Once they placed their orders they sat in silence until Linda broke the silence.

"So, who was that boy I saw you talking to yesterday? And what's his name?"

"I don't know" Grace shrugged again

"Can't we talk about something else please?" Grace pleaded. Their food arrived as they ate quietly for a few minutes.

"Why are you asking all these questions anyway?" Grace asked before sipped her drink.

"There's so much I want to know" Linda shrugged this time

"Why? you never cared before"

"That's not true" Linda shook her head.

"You haven't asked me once how I feel."

"Alright how do you feel?" Linda asked

"Like I can't breathe, so just back off. Look I'm not ready for this so, I'm just going to go thanks for lunch" Grace got up out of her seat grabbed her bag and left the cafe leaving a stunned Linda still sitting in the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews which I love getting but I am thinking about deleting this now because I am not getting as many reviews as I would like on this. It's a shame to delete this because I really do love writing this out of all my stories. If you know any fans of Linda and they love fan fiction then please tell them about this story thank you .

* * *

Linda paid the bill at the café and could not wait to leave and go home and cry her eyes out but she promised Zoe a drink so she headed back to Holby but only to step in the pub to see Zoe, Tom, Sam , Jeff and Dixie sitting there quietly talking until they saw Linda approach them.

"Hi guy's anyone needing a top up" they all shook their heads.

"Ok, just grabbing a drink" Zoe took this opportunity to ask Linda how it went with Grace.

"Hey how did it go?" Zoe whispered as they walked to the bar.

"Well, Grace thinks I smoother her" Zoe nodded.

"Well just back off ok"

"Yeah but I am her mother, who's going to tell her about boy's, about life? When did I give up that right?" Linda could feel the tears wanting to slip down her cheeks but she held them back.

"Look she will come round just give her time ok?" Zoe placed her arm round her friend.

Linda put the hurt from Grace behind for the night and had a good time with her friends as they shared stories but Linda sat there listening to their past mistakes and regrets. Linda sat quietly as she listened told their stories.

"You're quiet tonight Linda, anything you regret or made any mistakes you want to take back?" Sam asked as she grabbed her beer and took a sip waiting Linda's response.

"No, not really" Linda was lying through her teeth hoping Sam would just leave it at that and lucky enough Sam left Linda alone seeing she wasn't herself.

An hour later Linda called it a night and left the group as they did shots and drinking games and cheering when they won. Zoe winked at Linda before she left and Linda knew that Zoe cared about her and she was lucky to have her as her best friend. Once Linda arrived home she showered letting the water wash over her as she thought about today's events with Grace which broke her heart seeing Grace walk away rather than spent any time with her. Maybe Grace would be better without her in her life, should Linda just walk away and let Grace be without her mother because she clearly didn't want or need her in her thought about it but she couldn't walk away from her daughter who she loved more than anything in the world not matter who much Grace tried to push her away Linda was going now where.

Once Linda was dried and changed into her PJ'S and gotten something to eat she sat down on the sofa and watched a bit of television but her mind was elsewhere. Linda grabbed her phone and dialled her mother's house number and waited for someone to answer but it went to voice mail so she left a message.

"Grace, I'm sorry for today and well everything, I just wanted to say that I heard you today and well I am going to back off. I know I am not good at this but I so want to be, well I'll wait to hear from you bye" Little did Linda know Grace was sitting at the bottom of the stairs as she listened to Linda leave that Message and she smiled knowing Linda was doing what she wanted and that must mean she cared about Grace.

Linda put the phone down and sat there with a smile on her face hoping that Grace would want to contact her when she was ready and that Linda was happy to be there for her when she needed it. Linda's mind was at rest now and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her and she was excited to wait and hear from Grace at anytime and this sent her to a deep slumber that she desperately needed.

A few days later on Saturday Linda's day off she was having a nice lay in and was sound asleep when she heard her home phone ring so she jumped up out of bed stubbing her toe on the door frame cursing as she rushed into the lounge to answer the phone.

"Hello" Linda said sounding still half asleep.

"Linda, I have well actually Grace has a favour to ask, could you possibly pick her and her 2 friends up from dance class today? There was no answer until Linda thought about it.

"Why can't you pick her up mum?" Linda wasn't sure why she asked Linda to do it when her mother was quite capable of doing it.

"If you don't want to be part of Grace's Life then fine Linda"

"No of course I do"

"Well then what is the problem? you are providing transport for your child which is a parents job"

"Nothing, I know and what time do I need to be there?"

"Be there about 11, I need you to look after them and drop Grace's friends home and possibly could you have Grace over night, it's just I have to go on a business meeting and could be gone all day"

"Ok but, is Grace ok with this. I mean me looking after her?" Linda had a worried look on her face.

"She'll understand and anyway you wanted to spend time with now here's your chance"

"Ok, yes that's fine, bye mum" Linda's mother hung up leaving a nervous Linda rushing about the apartment tidying up everything until it looked spick and span throughout the apartment. Linda looked in the fridge to see that she had a mould covered orange, a small amount of cheese and out of date milk.

"god I better go shopping" Linda said to herself as she shut the door to the fridge and began to get ready as it wasn't long until she would pick Grace up from dance.

Linda left the house and jumped in the car because she was running behind. Once she arrived outside the dance school she saw Grace and her friends sitting on the steps waiting for her. Linda approached the girls and they got up off the step and made their way over to Linda dumping their bags in front of Linda for her to pick up.

"Hi, I'm Grace's mum"

"your late" Grace said bluntly as she chucked her bag on the floor and got in the front of the car and her friends followed behind and got into the back of the car leaving Linda to pick up their dance bags and put them in the boot.

"Grace, you shouldn't be so hard on your mum" Katie Grace's friend said as they sat in the car waiting.

Linda got in to the car and the girls told her the address of their houses and then they headed off to drop the girl's home. The ride in the car was quiet until Linda spoke "how was dance girls?" Linda looked at Grace and then in her rear view mirror at her friends who answered straight away.

"It was so much fun" Grace just looked out the window rather than look at "her".

"What do you do?" Jade asked the tall girl with long blonde hair with olive skin.

"I'm a nurse at Holby"

"Wow, that's such an amazing job" Grace rolled her eyes in annoyance.

They dropped Katie off and then a few blocks away they dropped Jade off and so it left Grace and Linda.

"We have to go food shopping before we head home ok?" Grace nodded and continued to look out the window.

"My friends think you're cool" Grace said randomly out of now where.

"They do, really?" Linda was surprised that Grace had finally spoken to her.

"Yeah they do which is kind of weird"

"Yeah" Linda and Grace giggled as they shared a smile.

They pulled up outside Asda and grabbed a basket and entered the store. Linda walked down the aisles with Grace walking beside her.

"Can get some of these Linda" Linda hated it when Graced called her Linda instead of mum but she knew she would say mum when Grace was ready.

"Yeah of course you can, oh do you like these?" Linda asked holding up some double chip cookies

"Oh I love them they are my favourite, can we get some?"

"These are my favourites too, yeah chuck them in" Grace gave a genuine smile for first time in a long time.

"I want to say thank you for picking me and my friends up today I Know it was uncool of Nan to ask you last-minute"

"You are welcome of course I would do it and you didn't have to ask" Grace smiled at Linda as they walked down the aisle grabbing what they needed. Once they paid and left the store they headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived home Linda grabbed Grace's dance bag and some shopping and Grace willingly helped Linda carry the shopping as they entered Linda's apartment.

They put the shopping away together which they both enjoyed spending some time together. Grace grabbed her dance bag and put it over her shoulder.

"Where am I staying?" Linda rushed over and led the way.

"Just through here" Linda opened the door to a nicely decorated spare room where Grace placed her bag on the bed. Linda turned to leave her but heard Grace say something to her.

"I was mad at you earlier in the car"

"Why?" Linda knew Grace was angry but wanted to hear why.

"I was mad at you for all those times you never showed up before and I was thinking you would never show up like the old times but , today you did" Linda could feel the tears wanting to slip down her face but she put on a brave face.

"I'm so sorry Grace, my life and friends came before you years ago. I was a complete idiot back then and now because of my mistakes I lost you but, now that has changed and I have changed and I will do anything to get you back Grace". Linda knew that sounded a bit much but she wanted to let Grace know how she felt.

"I'm sorry If I ever made you feel like you were forgotten because I know what it is like to be forgotten and I don't ever want you to feel like that again" Grace was shocked she wasn't expected an apologise from Linda but now she got one and that changed the way she thought about her.

Grace knew it would take time for her to forgive Linda but she knew one day she would and it would be the best thing in the world to have a proper mother who she would maybe be living with rather than living with her Nan not that there was anything wrong with living with her Nan.

"Want to watch a movie?" Linda asked hesitantly

"Yeah, I would love to"

"I was thinking it could be more of a mother and daughter bonding time? With cookies, pop corn and maybe girl talk" Linda asked shyly

"Yeah, I suppose it could be" Linda knew she was pushing it but she was glad Grace wasn't pushing her away.

"I'm just going to get changed and then we can put the movie on how does that sound?" Grace nodded as she started to unpack her bag. Linda left to change in to something more comfortable and then got the pop corn ready and placed it on the coffee table with drinks, cookies, crisps and chocolate as she waited for Grace.

Grace changed into something more comfortable but took a quick look in the mirror where she looked at herself closely and took a deep breath and left her room shutting the door behind her and walked into the lounge to see Linda had set up food supplies and drinks for their "mother and daughter time" Grace smiled seeing that Linda had taken it seriously.

"There you are come and sit down" Linda said entering the room with a fleece blanket for her and Grace to wrap themselves in. Grace sat down on the soft expensive sofa looking rather nervous and uncomfortable about spending time with Linda. Linda sat down next to Grace but she left a gap between them so that Grace wouldn't feel like Linda was smothering her like she said.

"So what film do you want to watch?" Linda asked

"I don't mind, maybe something girly"

"How about ...Bridesmaids?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Grace said smiling at Linda.

Grace watched Linda as she set up the DVD player and placing the DVD in before pressing play and then sitting back down to snuggle under the blanket.

Throughout the movie they laughed together at the same scenes in the movies and they shared smiles throughout the movie. They shared the pop corn and the snacks as they watched the movie. Linda glanced at Grace and smiled watching her laugh and being close to Grace was all she needed. Once the movie ended they sat quietly until Grace spoke breaking the silence.

"You, know all those years when you and Jess would go out and leave me with Nan. I hated it because all I wanted was to be near you or even get one look from you but I never did. I would follow you but you never noticed or you would brush me away. You would just go out and never look back and it was Nan who had to put my small fragile broken heart back together whilst you partied" Grace knew it would upset Linda but she needed to tell her how she felt all those years ago.

"I'm so sorry Grace, you knew I loved you didn't you? And I still do and always will love you"

"I don't know; see I don't think you ever did"

"That's not true"

"I loved you Linda, I really did, I would do anything to get your attention or to be with my mum but now I look back you did the best to get away from me like I was the plague, I was only a child Linda and no child deserves the coldness I got from you"

"I was young Grace; I wanted to live my life"

"Oh so what you are saying is that I got in the way of your life when really I should have been part of that life, I remember seeing you, Jess and Auntie Denise would be passed out on the floor in your own sick so many times Linda" Grace shook her head and she would not let look at Linda once.

"Look at me Grace" Grace looked up at Linda "you are the best thing in my life and I don't regret having you ever Grace don't ever think I did, I am sorry you had to see me like that but as soon as I saw the state that Auntie Denise would get into and we nearly lost her to drugs and it changed me and I changed from that moment on and that's why I became a nurse so I could earn enough money to support you and me"

Grace was silent as she took in what Linda just said and Linda watched the look on Graces face as she took in what she said.

"Work always came first for you and because of that you missed play dates, school plays and dace recitals. I would always look before the show at Nan and that empty seat where you should have been only to have my dreams crushed. Year after year that would break my heart because I would always hope I would one day come first with you"

"I know work did always come first but I was under the bizarre impression that my mother had my back and would support me in my work and I never realised how important it was to you to have me there"

"I am so luck you had Nan look after me all these years, she did the job that you should have been doing but let's face it you never were maternal type were you Linda"

"Do you really hate me that much? Then what are you doing here?"Linda was angry now and didn't bother to hide it.

"Touched a nerve have I? It's the truth and the truth hurts doesn't it"

"What have I got to do prove that I love you and that I want you Grace?, everything you say you just twist it round to be my fault " Linda was now crying which made Grace feel bad so she moved over to Linda and wrapped her arms round her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted to make you realise how I felt all these years"

"It's true everything you said and I am sorry I made you feel unloved or not wanted when really I love you and I do want you Grace"

"I do love you ... Mum" Linda gasped hearing Grace finally use the word that she had been waiting for.

* * *

Sorry that was mean to be a lot happier than that but I thought Linda should hear who her absence affected Grace all those years. sorry for grammar mistakes which I will sort out as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Linda held Grace like she should have done all those years ago when she was just a small child wanting her mother.

"I better go to bed" Grace said get up off the sofa and went to walk away.

"I'm sorry Grace, I love you "Linda turned to walk away but she stopped just in time to feel Grace threw herself at her mother and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I ruined mother and daughter night. I did have fun well... night "Grace let go and went to bed.

That night Linda tossed and turned all night as Grace's words going over and over in her mind and she was basically saying that she was a bad mother and she still was a bad mother and maybe Grace was better off without some like her in her life. Linda already knew she lost Grace Years ago to her job and life.

In the morning Linda was first up as she had not slept at all that night so she took a shower and made her bed and then began to make breakfast when Grace finally a merged.

"Morning" Lind said brightly putting on a false smile.

"Morning" Grace said back brightly

"Well we better get you some breakfast before I drop you home"

Grace poured some corn flakes into her bowl and then added a ridiculous amount of milk and began munching on her breakfast as Linda cleaned the kitchen. Grace was building up the courage to speak again after last night.

"Mu... Linda, I really am sorry for I said last night. I don't hate you if that's what you are thinking"

"It's alright, you were only telling me how you felt and I am glad you did otherwise I would never know and don't worry about it alright" Linda could see the worry in Grace's eyes.

"I better get ready" Grace got up from the table and placed her empty bowl in the sink and then headed back to her room to get changed and get her things packed.

Once Grace was ready she adventured out of her room with her bags to see Linda was ready to go.

"Is it alright if I left some things in the room in case I stay again maybe?"

"Of course it is sweetheart, are you ready to go?" Grace nodded and they left Linda's apartment and headed to her mothers' where Grace lived. The drive to Grace's house was silent but it was more of a companion silence that they were comfortable with.

"Well here we are" Linda said turning off the ignition to look at Grace.

"Thank you for having me, I was thinking maybe you could pick me up next Saturday and well every Saturday and I could stay the night some times, if you're ok with it of course"

"Are you sure? Because I would love to and you are welcome to stay anytime" Grace smiled nervously and said "goodbye" and then climbed out the car and went into the house.

**A week later**

Saturday Linda's mother asked her to pick Grace up from dance but unfortunately Linda was called in to work. Linda used the reception phone to call her mother which was a big mistake.

"Mum, I can't Pick Grace up today"

"What's so important than your own daughter?"

"I have to work today as they are short staffed"

"Can't you just Pick Grace up and take her to work with you?"

"I can't mum, I have a job" Linda shouted

Louise and Noël turned to see Linda who saw them listening in to her conversation with her mother. Louise mouthed to Noël "Grace" with a confused look on her face and Noël shrugged his shoulders when Linda had her back to them.

"Fine you don't want to be part of her life Linda then fine, I will get her friend's mother to pick her up don't worry"

"Mum" Linda shouted only to hear she had hung up on her. Linda slammed the phone down to see Louise and Noël jump and looked at her.

"What?" She barked at them before she stormed off.

"What the hell was that about and who's Grace?" Louise asked puzzled.

Mean while dance had finished and Katie's mother was waiting outside for Katie when she saw her and Grace together coming this way.

"Grace, I have to pick you up today as your mother can't make it"

"More like she doesn't want to make it, let me guess-work?" Katie's mother nodded and Grace felt like her mother put her job first once again over her. Grace got into the car in the back seat next to Katie who placed her hand on Grace's shoulder and whispered "it's going to be alright Grace" Grace smiled but thought to herself "not it's not". Little did Grace know that in a few minutes that some one's life in the car was going to change forever? Katie's mother pulled out of a side road not bothering to look properly until it was too late as they collided with another car which sent Katie's car flying and toppled over as they hit the other car with such force.

Both girls screamed as they crashed but it soon turned silent once the car stopped travelling. The witnesses stopped and came rushing into help but no one was conscious. They called an ambulance which arrived within a few minutes.

"I haven't seen RTC this big before" Dixie said to Jeff as they pulled up and jumped out of the ambulance grabbing their kits and spinal boards.

Dixie rushed over to the car with 3 passengers in and Jeff saw to the other car which was boy racer who was conscious and able to walk with only minor bruising and cuts but Grace, Katie and her mother weren't so lucky.

"Jeff, I need help" Jeff came running once he checked the young boy over and once he was sure she was ok he rushed to Dixie.

"Ok, Dix, I'm here. What do you need" I need you to mobilise the blonde girl's neck please Jeff" Jeff did as he was asked.

"I think we will need the firemen on this one Dix, this one will need to be cut out" Jeff said looking at Katie.

The firemen came rushing over to look at the damage and as soon as they saw the car they knew it needed to be cut so they went straight to work. Grace began to come to and tried to move her neck but something or someone was holding it.

"Stay still princess, I'm Jeff and I'm a paramedic. Don't panic, what's your name sweet?"

"Grace, Is my friend alright?" Grace asked

"She will be fine, but we need to move her before we move you alright"

"Just see to my friend, I'm alright" Grace was trying to stay strong as someone needed to.

"You're being very brave" Grace smiled at the friendly paramedic.

The firemen cut Katie free and she was taken to hospital with Norman whilst Jeff and Dixie stayed with Grace and Katie's mother.

"Are you in any pain anywhere Grace" Jeff asked as he could put a line in her arm and start pushing fluids.

"my arm, I think it's broken and I'm finding it hard to breath" Jeff nodded as he applied the collar round Grace's neck and then giving her 5 of morphine and placing the oxygen mask over her face to help her breath.

Jeff and Dixie managed to get Grace out and wheel her into the ambulance and took her to Holby.

"What hospital are we going to?" Grace asked Jeff as she pulled down her mask.

"Holby"

"Can't I go to st James instead?"

"No, sorry Princess" Grace put the mask back on.

They arrived at Holby where Jeff and Dixie wheeled her in informing the doctors of her injuries.

"Ok we have Grace, RTC with possible right radius fracture and fractured ribs. Her GSC is 8 but she was unconscious at scene, her BP is 112/ 70 and her sats 95 and she's had 5 of morphine and 10 mils of saline"

"Ok thank you Jeff" Zoe said

"Hello Grace, I'm Dr Hanna" they wheeled her into resus where they began to transfer her on to another bed and Jeff and Dixie wheeled their gurney to the ambulance.

"Ok Grace, I'm just going to take a little look at your arm alright"

"Is there anyone we can call for you Grace" Tess asked tenderly

"Could you call my Nan please" Tess gave Grace's free hand a small squeeze and went to grab her notes.

"I'm allergic to Penicillin" Grace said to Zoe who thanked her.

"Ok could we get another 5 mils of morphine" Zoe called out to fletch who nodded and went to get it.

Linda was busy on Katie's mother who had just been brought in but her vision was blocked because Zoe pulled the divider along so she couldn't see anything.

"Where's my friend Katie?" Grace asked

"She's fine Grace don't worry"

"Ok fletch could I get a head CT and full bloods please" Fletched nodded.

An hour later Grace's Nan entered the Ed and came rushing over to the reception.

"Excuse me, Grace Andrew's was brought in here earlier, I'm her Nan could I see her please" Noël nodded and lead the way.

"Mum? what are you doing here?" Linda said as she walked through the double doors only to stop seeing her mother here.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Grace was in a car accident"

"I'll find it from here thank you Noël" Linda's mother said politely as she looked at his name tag.

"Oh my god, Mum why didn't you tell me?" Linda was now panicking.

"I guess you wouldn't know not being her next of kin on the paperwork"

"Thanks mum cheer me up why don't you" Linda began to sob so her mother hugged her as they walked through the double doors to resus.

"Oh God Grace" Linda rushed over seeing her daughter in the bed next to the lady she had been treating the whole time and Linda didn't realise.

"What's she doing here" Grace said coldly looking at Linda who stopped at the food of the bed.

"Grace, that's not very nice now say sorry "Grace rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" Grace said sounding not sorry at all.

"Why should I say sorry to her she chose this over me again?"

"Grace, I had to I need the money" Linda still had tears down her cheeks.

"Just stay away from me, I don't need you in my life anymore, I thought I did" Grace began to struggle to breath as she felt her chest tighten and the monitor began to beep to show there was something wrong.

"Mum, I'm scared" Grace managed to say before it got worse.

"It's alright baby, I'm here mum's here. Zoe quick it's Grace" Linda called out

"She's very tachy cardic, looks like she has a haemathorax, we need a chest drain"

"What the hell does that mean in English Linda" Linda's mother said.

"She has a punctured lung mum" Linda began to help Zoe but she was stopped by Tess

"she's your family and you know the rules Linda" Linda did was she was told but stayed to watch then as they inserted a chest drain and within a few minutes Grace was now breathing better and sitting up.

"What just happened to me mum?" Linda walked over and Grace held out her hand for Linda to hold and Linda placed a light kiss on the top of Grace's forehead and with her other hand she moved loose strands of blonde hair out of her face. Linda's mother walked out of the room to give the time alone.

* * *

I hope you liked that and the Idea was partly mine as well as WaterlooRoadSianandMadi who also suggested I do a bit with Grace being injured and wanting her mother. sorry for grammar mistakes which I will sort out as soon as I can.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you WaterlooRoadSianandMadi for your suggestions on this story which I love getting. thank you for the lovely reviews too. I do apologise for mistake which I will try to sort out as soon as I can.

* * *

Linda stayed with Grace the whole time she needed her. Linda's mother stood by and watched them both bond. She smiled as she watched them both need each other and take comfort in each other. Linda's mother called Denise and told her what had happened and where she was and why she was there. Denise didn't need to hear anymore she told her mother she would be right over to make sure her niece was alright and that Linda wasn't poisoning her mind and taking her away from her family.

Denise called into the Ed and walked up to the desk eyeing people as she walked past them.

"Hello Love, I'm looking for Grace Andrews. I'm here aunt and these are her cousins" Denise pointed to Britney who had a sour face on her and Joe moved closer to his mother and hid behind her.

"she's just in resus with her Nan, just go through those double doors and then straight through the second set of double doors and your there" Noël said pointing at the doors.

"Thanks love" Denise said in her thick scouse accent as she took hold of Joe's had and lead the way with Britney following behind.

Denise burst through the double doors and looked round the room to see Linda with Grace and Grace smiling with Linda soothing her. Denise marched over to Grace's bed let go of Joe and shoved Linda out-of-the-way and hugged her niece gently seeing her pain and with lines in both arms. Joe rushed over to his Nan and threw his arms round her and hugged her tight. Britney watched her mother ignore her aunt completely.

"Oh, you clearly couldn't see me standing there" Linda said sarcastically

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Denise said ignoring Linda completely

"I'm alright, I have a chest drain in so be careful" Grace said laughing.

"Kids say hello to your aunty Linda" Linda's mother said seeing Linda just standing there with Britney eyeing her up and down.

"Hi Auntie Linda" Joe said sweetly

"Hi" Britney said bluntly to Linda.

"Hi you 2" Linda said smiling at her niece and nephew.

"What the hell happened to you?" Denise asked as she turned to look at Linda before giving her a dirty look which made Linda storm off.

"Linda" Linda's mother called out rushing off after her.

"I miss you Grace" Britney said as she walked round to Grace.

"I miss you too and you too Joe" Joe smiled at Grace.

"Don't worry Kids she will be back home with us where she belongs" Denise said with an evil smile on her face.

Mean while outside in the Ed Linda went outside for fresh air but she was followed by her mother who caught up with her.

"Linda Love just ignore her"

"I can't mum, she still treats me like am the evil mother who is taking her niece away from her when really Grace should be with me anyway but well you know "

"I know love"

"I just can't believe she treats me like this I am her little sister who looked after her when she was still on drugs and I tried helping her get clean many times and those drugs in my room they were hers mum and you still believe they were mine. I have changed and she clearly hasn't mum" tears slipped slowly down Linda's pale face.

"I know I didn't believe you then but I do now Linda. Just give Denise time, look at you and Grace you are finally getting closer and it will be the same with Denise and yes it will take longer but it will get there ok?" Linda nodded and wiped away the tears. Linda's mother pulled Linda into an embrace and comforted her daughter and kissed the side of her head and held her close.

"How about we go back in there, because Grace needs you the most and just ignore Denise "Linda pulled out of the hug and walked back into the Ed with her mother.

"Couldn't take the fact that me and my niece are close hey Lind" Denise said bitterly as Linda walked back over to them.

"Whatever Denise" Linda retaliated back bitterly.

Britney walked over to her mother and hugged her and held her close. Denise looked over to Linda to see if she was watching this display of affection between mother and daughter. Linda caught Denise's eye but looked away.

"Mum, why are you and Auntie Linda angry with each other" Joe asked quietly

"Because Joe, your auntie is a horrible person and she doesn't deserve Grace and she deserved it when Grace was taken away from her by Nan and she got me on those magic pills that made me want more of them remember Joe"

"Denise just shut up, your still blaming your sister for things that happened in the past and she clearly has moved on then why can't you" Linda's mother barked back fed up with hearing Denise putting Linda down.

"That's it mum, stick up for precious Linda who can't do anything wrong in your eyes. I mean look at her with her perfect life, her perfect job when really she is just the same as the rest of us mum can't you see that and at least I still have my children living with me unlike perfect Linda here" Linda felt the warms tears slips down her cheeks once again.

"you are so Wrong Denise you were the favourite and I had to live in your shadow every day, hearing mum and dad praise you for getting good grades and then when your grades started slipping they blamed me saying I was they slipped and that I was the black sheep of the family. When they found your drugs in my room they didn't believe they were mine and I still don't think they believe it to this day"

"You always were jealous of me after I got clean and managed to pay for university and gotten a proper job. You are clearly still using Denise, look at you your off your face with dilated pupils and your twitching every 5 minutes and you can't stay still for 5 seconds and I mean look at yourself with your gaunt ghost like body and your clothes hanging off you" Linda snapped she had enough of Denise's attitude towards her.

"I am not using Linda, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Just go home Denise and get some help, just look at yourself"

"Auntie Denise, stop blaming my mum for things. I would see you in the lounge with my own eyes sitting down injecting yourself to get your fix and it would be me and Britney who would try to sober you up for when Nan came home. So just go away auntie Denise please" Denise looked round the room at her family who would not look her in the eyes. Britney looked at the floor and Joe hid behind Britney and Linda's mother stood open mouth shocked at what she just hear her 11-year-old granddaughter say.

"You've turn her against me just like you did with mum and dad" Denise ran off and left Holby hospital.

"I better take these 2 home" Linda and Grace said their goodbyes as Britney, Joe and Linda's mother leave the room.

"I want to thank you for what you said Grace, I know what it is like seeing her doing that to herself everyday and I am sorry you had to deal with it but, I thought choosing you to live with Nan you wouldn't have to see any of that"

" you know you can always tell me things that you are afraid of telling Nan, you know that right and I am always willing to listen and will be there for you Grace"

"It's ok, I couldn't stand Auntie Denise talking about you like that and whatever she says you are my mother and I can't change that" Linda walked over to Grace and kissed the top of her head. Grace thought about telling Linda what had been bothering her for a long time that she was afraid of telling her Nan.

Grace took a deep breath "You know I was always jealous of Britney and Denise because they had the real mother and daughter relationship that I always dreamt of having with you. I was jealous of Britney because she had a mum who cares about her even if she is was a drug addict"

"Oh Grace" Linda held Grace as she saws the tears slowly slide down her cheek and she began to sob. Only to feel Linda's strong and motherly grasp around her holding her tight.


	8. Chapter 8

Grace stayed in hospital for the week with Linda checking in on her everyday and spending her nights and lunch breaks by Grace's bedside as she watched her sleep and their conversation which was helping them to bond more. The one place Grace was trying to avoid was the one place she found solitude and found out the truth and the one place she would be close to Linda. Linda's colleagues watched as she got close to this particular young blonde girl who looked very much like her. Dixie, Jeff, Noel and Louise were going to find out who this young girl was and how she was related to Linda.

"Mum?" Grace whispered to Linda

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Isn't it funny how this place was always a place I would do anything to avoid and now being here the whole in my heart is slowly beginning to heal all because of this place? It's silly isn't it?" Grace looked round the room and then at her mother as she said the last bit.

"That's not silly at all Grace" Linda smiled but she could feel the tears wanting to slip down her cheeks. Linda kissed Grace's hand that was reaching out for Linda to hold.

"Did you always want to be a nurse mum?" Linda nodded

"Yes, I always wanted to help others" Grace smiled

"You're a good nurse Mum, I've seen you work and well really you're the perfect nurse"

"Thank you Grace"

"Grace I've been thinking maybe when you get out of here that you might want to stay with me for a week or something but it is up to you and you would have your room all too yourself"

"If you don't mind that is? That would be great and well actually the Easter break is this week so that would be great"

"The only thing is now I think about it is that you might have to come to work with me would that be alright?" Grace nodded with a huge smile on her face.

A week later Grace was discharged and Linda took her to her house where she would stay for the week. Grace hadn't heard or seen her Nan since Denise's outburst in the hospital which was a week ago but Grace was grateful for the peace and quiet. Linda went round to her mother's to pick a few things for Grace. Linda sorted the house out in her spare time but she left Grace's room but removed all the things she had put in there as she used it as a spare room but now Grace was hopefully going to be staying regularly now and she wanted to let Grace decorate the room how she wanted it and Linda would help her if she needed it.

Linda and Grace got in from the hospital and Grace went to go into her room but Linda stopped her by rushing over and standing in front of the door.

"errr... mum what are you doing?"

"I have surprise for you"

"O...k" Grace giggled

Linda opened the door and Grace walked into the room which was now bare with just a bed in.

"What happened to the furniture in here?" Grace said as she looked round the spars room.

"well when I was a girl Nan decorated my room without asking me and well you know she chose what I wear, who I went out with and what colour my room was going to be and well she ruled everything and well I didn't want you to feel That I was trying to rule your life and so this room is yours and you can decorate it how you want it to be and it will be where you can seek sanctuary"

"Really?" Grace looked round the room with a huge smile on her face as she thought about what she wanted it to look like"

"Yes, it's all yours and I will help if you need me"

"Thank you " Grace looked round the room turning to smile at her mother before she rushed over and threw her arms round her and hugged her and said 4 simple words Linda would never forget.

"I love you mum" Linda held on to Grace and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Grace"

Grace pulled away from her mother to place her bag on the bed. And rummaged through to see what Linda had picked for her.

"Fancy watching a movie and then a takeaway?" Grace jumped off the bed but was careful as she had cast on her broken arm from the car accident and didn't want to put her full weight on it yet.

"Mum" Grace called out and Linda turn round to face grace.

"Is everything alright Grace?"

Grace nodded but rushed past Linda and ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Grace sat on the toilet and held her stomach which was now painful. Grace felt tears slip down her cheek. Once she finished she wiped herself only to see blood on the tissue which made her panic so she did the only thing she could think of and that was call for her mum.

"Mum" Grace yelled and Linda rushed into the bathroom to see Grace holding her stomach with tears pouring down her pale face.

"Grace, what's happened? You can tell me" Linda bent down to Grace and placed her hand on Grace's knee.

"I'm scared... I went to the toilet and there was... blood and my stomach really hurts and I think I'm dying mum" Grace looked at Linda who smiled calmly

"You're not dying Grace Sweetie, your starting your period that's all"

"What these things are normal?" Grace frowned thinking why didn't her Nan tell her about "Periods".

"yes, sweetie they are normal for girls to have around your age, you're not dying" Linda said laughing which made Grace laugh and she moved forward and wrapped her arms round Linda's neck and hugged her mother feeling herself calm down being held by her mother. Linda rubbed Grace's back and kissed the top of her head and soothed Grace.

They pulled apart and Grace smiled at her mother who smiled back.

"I have some period pads somewhere in here" Linda said as she looked round the room to find them in the draw and handed Grace one.

"How does this work and where does it go mum?" Grace said turning it over in her hands.

"You place it in your underwear and these ones have wings so it stays in place, there are loads to choose from in the shops. How about we go shopping tomorrow for some always towels?" Grace nodded unwrapping the pad looking at it.

"I'll go outside and if you have trouble I will be just outside alright?" Grace nodded and Linda left the room and waited outside.

Grace peeled the back off and she placed it in her knickers and folded the wings and once she was sure it was right she opened the bathroom door to see Linda outside like she said.

"Alright, see they are pretty easy aren't they?" Linda asked placing her arm round Grace holding her close.

"Yeah, it was quiet easy. Thank you" Grace said politely

"You don't have to thank me, I'm your mother and that's what I am here for, how about we watch the movie?" Grace nodded and they cuddled up on the sofa with snacks and soft drinks and watched pitch perfect.

"I love you Grace, you know that right?" Grace nodded and leaned closer to her mother and said "I love you too mum" Grace had just made Linda's day finally hearing those 3 words and finally having her daughter needing her and she was finally able to be there for her.

* * *

thank you to WaterlooRoadSianandMadi for your wonderful suggestions for the chapter which I loved wrting about :-) so thank you again.


	9. Chapter 9

Grace's stay with Linda went to fast for them both, they learned a lot from each other and they now felt they were finally connecting as a mother and as a daughter should.

Grace was back living with her Nan and of course Denise, Britney and Joe who she had missed a lot but she didn't miss the drama and it was nice to get away from them once in a while.

"Look at these amazing shoes mum got me" Britney said to Grace hoping it made her jealous and to Britney's delight it worked.

"Can't you asked your mum to get you some of these" Britney said modelling the shoes which clearly too high for her.

"I will ask me mum and she will totes get me a pair" Grace watched as Britney walked up and down the corridor as if she was something of the runaway in Milan.

"I bet she won't get you some, she's not cool like my mum"

"actually mum is way cooler than yours , I mean at least my mum has an amazing job and she always looks amazing" Britney soon shut her mouth and walked away leaving Grace feeling proud that she finally stuck up to her bragging cousin.

Grace grabbed her phone and dialled her mother's mobile hoping she wasn't at work. Grace waited she heard it ring and Linda finally answered.

"Grace, are you alright sweetheart?" Linda whispered

"Yeah I'm fine Mum. Are you at work?"

"I am sweetie it's alright"

"I was actually wondering if we could go shoe shopping tomorrow"

"Yeah that would be great but I'm really sorry sweetie I have to go. I love you"

"Yay thank you mum, love you to bye" Grace danced round her room getting excited about her shoe shopping with her mum and hoping to get the same shoes as Britney if not better ones.

The next day Linda finished work and Picked Grace up and they went into to town. Walking down the high street when Grace rushed over to a window display full of shoes.

"Mum. Can we go in there please" Linda nodded and they entered a shoe store only to walk out a few minutes later and the same thing happened in 5 other shoe shops until they walked into one shoe shop and Linda had enough of walking into a shop only to walk out a few seconds later.

"are you looking for something specific Grace" Linda asked as they walked round looking at shoe after shoe.

"I'm looking for... these. Aren't they cute" Grace walked over to a pair of shoes that were clearly to high for her and really weren't appropriate.

"I want these mum" Lind took the shoe and held it in her hand but she just wasn't convinced they were the right shoes for an 11-year-old.

"Grace Sweetie, I'm not getting you these shoes they are not the right shoes for you"

"Oh please mum, I love them. Britney has a pair, why can't I have them?" Linda hated to say no to Grace but those shoes were way too old for her and the fact that Britney had a pair made it worse.

"I'm sorry sweetheart you're not having those shoes and as much as you love them. You have been doing alright without them so far haven't you?"

"I thought you would want to keep me happy but obviously not" Grace stormed off and Linda followed only to see Grace sitting outside on a bench with her arms folded.

"I'm sorry Grace but that is my last answer, I can get another pair instead" Linda moved a loose strand of hair from Grace's face.

"Can we just go then please" Linda nodded and got up and placed her arm round Grace who was still sulking. The drive home was quiet Grace never said goodbye to Linda she just climbed out the car and walked into the house and rushed to her room.

That night Linda thought about today shopping and the more she thought about the worse she felt for saying no to her only daughter.

The next day was a big day for Linda she was being told that she will mentoring a junior nurse today so she made sure she was ready for him or her when they arrived.

"Ok, you each will pull a name out of a bowl and whoever you get that will be your student nurse for the next few months until they graduate" Charlie said holding what they use as a card board bowl they used for when people felt sick or were sick but this bowl had little bits of folded paper inside.

Fletch went first and got the name Aoife O'Reilly and next was Linda who pulled out a small bit of paper and then unfolded it to see she had student nurse called Robyn Miller and last but not least Lloyd got the name Jamie Collier.

They waited patiently at reception for the student nurses to arrive. Half an hour later 3 young students walked into the ED and introduced themselves.

"Hi there, I'm Aoife O'Reilly "the young dark-haired girl said with a thick Irish accent.

"Hi Aoife, I'm Fletch your mentor" Fletch held out his which she shook and they walked away from the group.

"Hi I'm Robyn Miller "Robyn said brightly smiling at everyone.

"Hi Robin, I'm Linda and I'm your Mentor "Linda said in her thick scouse accent.

Linda and Robyn walked into the staff room where Linda showed Robin her locker and gave her a quick tour of the ED.

12 hours later it was time for Linda's shift to end so she went to her locker got changed out of her blue scrubs with the others.

"Hi everyone just a quick message to say that we are throwing a little party in the function in the pub for the student nurses on Saturday after completing their first week here at Holby please come and you can bring your Kids too. That's all good work today everyone" Tess said smiling before she walked out of the room. Linda's arrived home she got changed and then grabbed a quick something to eat before she called Grace.

Linda called Grace's mobile to hear her answer on the 3rd ring.

"Hi mum" Grace was clearly still in a mood about yesterday.

"Hi sweetie, look I have been thinking, if you really want those shoes I will buy them for you alright"

"OMG Really" Grace yelled down the phone.

"Yes, I have something I want to ask you as well ok"

"Yeah what is it?"

"on Saturday everyone at the hospital are going to a party where children are welcome and I was wondering if you would like to go and I hope you would because I want people to know I have you Grace" Grace didn't even hesitate.

"I would love to come and can I wear those shoes? Thank you, mum I'm sorry for acting like a spoilt brat yesterday and well just now too. I love you mum"

"You can wear those shoes, I love you to Grace. Well sleep well baby and I will see you Saturday and I take it for staying with me too"

"Yeah of course I am staying" Linda ended the call looking forward to Saturday introducing Grace to people who didn't know Grace existed.

* * *

I hope that was alright for you WaterlooRoadSianandMadi who asked for an update :-).


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews on this story so far. Sorry it has been a long time since I updated this story and I'm sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter and as always I don't own anything to do with Casualty if self but I do own my OC Grace and the story line and that's all.

* * *

Linda pulled up outside her childhood home and she took a few minutes to look at the house where she spent her childhood with most happy memories and of course those bad memories too. Linda looked up at the house thinking that it had not changed at all as she got out the car and smiled thinking of a happy memory on a hot summer's day with her and Denise playing in the front garden chasing each other and their laughter filling the air. Linda smiled thinking of this memory but quickly brought herself back to the present as she rang the door bell and waited patiently. The door opened to reveal Linda's mother standing there with a small smile before she called up stairs.

"Grace, your mothers here" Linda smiled nervously at her mother.

"I'm just coming" Grace yelled back as she shut her bag and flung it over her shoulder and took one more glance behind her to make sure she had everything she needed and then rushed down stairs and walked over to Linda who opened her arms and cuddled Grace.

"Hi mum" Grace said cheerfully.

"Are we ready to go? Have you got everything?"Linda asked and Grace nodded.

"We better go, or we will be late" Linda said turning slightly.

"Bye Nan" Grace hugged her Nan and said goodbye and walked down the steps with Linda who grabbed Grace's bag and carried it for her and placed it in the car boot and slammed it shut . Grace jumped into the front seat and did her seat belt as Linda climbed into the driver's side and did her seat belt quickly glancing to see if Grace had her seat belt on before she started the car.

A few minutes later they arrived at Linda's and walked through the front door Grace went to her room and dumped her bag on the bed and unzipped it grabbed the dress for tonight and hanging it up not wanting it to crease. Grace grabbed her make-up bag which consisted of mascara and lip gloss and placed it on the chest of draws were the mirror was. Once Grace grabbed things she needed she walked in to the lounge to see Linda sitting down watching TV.

"Fancy a pizza for dinner tonight?" Linda asked knowing Grace would love it and she was right.

"OMG like yeah please mum" Linda laughed at Grace's enthusiastic reply.

The pizza arrived and they tucked in hardly swallowing the last slice before they grabbed the next slice. Half an hour later they both sat on the sofa stuffed holding their stomachs.

"Thank you for the pizza mum, it was so good" Linda smiled

"That's alright sweetheart, we better get ready" Linda got up off the sofa with Grace following behind her until they went their separate ways.

Linda grabbed a nice pair of skinny jeans and a sparkly top with some nice high heel shoes and glanced in the mirror happy with her appearance she grabbed her foundation and applied it to her face and then walked in to the corridor and stood outside Grace's room and called out.

"Grace, are you nearly ready sweetie?" Lind continued to apply her foundation as she waited outside Grace's room.

"Yeah nearly done" Grace called out before she turned the music up on her docking station. Linda shook her head remembering what it was like to be Grace's age into her music and getting ready to go out, she walked away from Grace's room with "LMFAO party anthem" blaring.

Once Linda was ready she knocked on Grace's door and waited for Grace to open her door. A couple of minutes later the music died down and the door slowly opened to reveal Grace in a nice flowery dress with black tights and her new shoes.

"You lovely Grace" Linda smiled as she looked Grace up and down not believing how grown up she looked and made Linda feel old.

"Thank you" Grace blushed "you look really nice mum" Grace smiled

"Thanks sweetie pie, shall we go?" Grace nodded and turned to shut her bedroom door. Linda grabbed her bag and car keys and they left.

They arrived at the pub making their way through the crowds to get to the function room where the party was being held. Linda reached out for Grace's hand and Grace placed her hand in Linda's. They pushed the double doors and they were met with" Snoop dog's sweat song" blaring and people dancing, laughing and drinking with party balloons everywhere.

"Are you alright?" Linda asked looking at Grace who was dancing to the music.

Linda led Grace over to the bar where she saw Zoe and Sam standing at the bar holding their drinks dancing to the music laughing.

"Hey girls" Linda said stilling holding on to Grace's hand.

"Hi Linda, oh who's this?" Sam said smiling at Grace who smiled back.

"This is my daughter Grace" Lind said letting go of Grace's hand and placing her hands on Grace's holders.

"Hi Sam and Dr Hanna" Grace said politely

"She looks like you doesn't she Linda?" Sam said looking at the young girl. Grace looked up at Linda and Linda nodded smiling at her daughter. Sam and Linda were busy talking which let Zoe and Grace smiling at each other. Grace knew Zoe because she was the one who treated her broken arm.

"You can call me Zoe, would you like a drink Grace?" Zoe asked seeing that they didn't have a drink yet.

"Yes please Zoe, could I have lemonade please" Grace said politely

"Linda?" Linda heard her name being mentioned so she turned to see Zoe calling her name.

"Drink Linda?"

"Oh I would love a vodka and lime soda please Zo" Zoe nodded and ordered the drinks. A few minutes later Zoe handed Grace her lemonade and Linda her vodka. Grace took a sip glancing round the room watching everyone's habits. Looking round the room you would never believe that they were either a Dr or a Nurse at the hospital down the road they way they were drinking and mucking about.

"You came" Robyn said as she rushed over to Linda her mentor and threw her arms round her.

"Of course I would come" Linda placed her free hand on Grace's shoulder and Robyn looked at Linda not sure who this young girl was but she looked like a small mini Linda.

"This is my daughter Grace" Linda could see the confusion on Robyn's face only to see it change in to a smile.

"Hi Grace, I'm Robyn and I work with your mum"

"Nice to meet you, you work with the best then?" Robyn laughed and nodded her head "yes I do, want to dance, come and meet the others" Grace Looked at Linda who nodded to say it was ok "it's alright, you can do whatever you want. Go and have fun" Grace handed Linda her drink and rushed off with Robyn to the dance floor.

"So how come you kept a big secret like that from us hey Linda" Sam said taking a sip of her cocktail as she watched the girls on the dance floor.

"Well to be honest I was embarrassed because I thought she was better off without me but I thought about her every day but, I just kept my private life private and that's it really" Linda looked out to the dance floor to see Grace laughing and dancing with Robyn, Aoifie , Jamie and Jeff and Dixie. Linda watched Grace Laugh knowing that she was safe and having the best time with her amazing friends from work.

* * *

I am completely shocked over last night's episode with Linda leaving, all the best ones leave . I hope that was alright for you all.


	11. The End

I think now Linda has left that I will put this story as complete and then maybe I will come back to it when or if Linda comes back. I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews on this story. I'm sorry to have to end this fan fiction but I think it is best at the moment now Linda has left.

* * *

Over the last couple of months after the work party for the student nurses Grace had something she wanted to ask her mother and hopefully Linda would feel the same.

Linda took Grace out to the country side were they walked for hours and hours talking and having the best time and actually enjoying each other's company and today was the day Grace was going to ask Linda the best question.

"I hope you are having fun Grace" Grace nodded as they continued to walk the woods passing couples walking their dogs or just on romantic walks through the countryside. Grace took hold of Linda's hand and held it tight. Linda smiled down at Grace and their entwined hands swaying as they walked.

"I love you mum" Grace said quietly hoping Linda hadn't heard but Linda did hear. She brought Grace into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you to Grace" they smiled at each other as they walked. They reached a nice picnic area so they set up their picnic sitting on a blanket and started setting up. They ate their lunch with families around them having fun sharing food and drink. Children played on the grass chasing each other and the boys playing football cheering occasionally when they scored a goal.

"I have something I want to ask you?" Grace took a deep breath before she asked the big question.

"I was wondering if I could maybe live with you permanently and well make ago of things like a mother and daughter should" Linda was quiet for a few minutes before she grabbed hold of Grace and squeezed her tight.

"So is that a yes then... mum" Linda began to sob

"Of course it is a yes Grace and you don't even have to ask. I have waited for this moment your whole life"

"sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Grace threw her arms round Linda and she too began to cry knowing her mother always wanted her and that she never gave up on years ago like she thought.

So a few months later Grace moved in with Linda and they had never been happier and they now were the family they both had waited for. Grace was even thinking about becoming a nurse Like her mother so she kept her head down at school and got the top grades in her class and this year she was now of to university hoping to become a perfect nurse like her mother.

* * *

Sorry that was rather corny but I wasn't sure how to end this story to be honest and this was the best option for this story. Once again thank you so much for your kind words and constant support on this story and maybe in the future there could a sequel in the works.

Carlykinz


End file.
